


One Piece PETs: Le temps qui passe, nous indiffere

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [219]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Clocks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats build a clock; based off of the color spread from chapter 692 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Le temps qui passe, nous indiffère**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This charm-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The Straw Hats' latest project was building a clock. One of many, actually.

 

Why were they doing this, you ask?

 

"Because we can!" Luffy answered. "Stop asking questions!"

 

"Luffy, who are you talking to?" Nami asked.

 

"Nobody important." Luffy answered, looking at her. "So, we doing this or what?"

 

"You bet." Nami replied.

 

"Hey, where are the girls?" asked Robin, and sure enough, Aika and Kumi appeared, playfully chasing each other while the former held a metal bar in her mouth.

 

"Girls!!" Usopp shouted as he chased them. "Give that back!!!"

 

"Try and catch us, Usopp!" Aika laughed.

 

 _"Yeah!"_ Kumi added.

 

"Hey, hey!!" Zoro shouted as he lifted his leg so the girls wouldn't run into him. "Girls, don't go running around here--OOF!!!"

 

Usopp accidentally bumped into him from behind, causing them both to crash.

 

"Ow..." Zoro grumbled.

 

"Sorry, Zoro." Usopp apologized, getting off of the swordsman. "You okay?"

 

"When this is over, I'm gonna skin you alive," Zoro muttered.

 

"Yeah, you're all right," Usopp answered.

 

"Girls, could you please bring that metal bar back?" Robin called.

 

"Okay!" Aika and Kumi replied, running over to the archaeologist.

 

"Thank you, sweetie," Robin answered as she pet Aika's head.

 

Kumi soon gave the metal bar to Usopp.

 

"Thank you," Usopp spoke.

 

 _"You're welcome."_ replied Kumi.

 

And so, the Straw Hats got to work. Usopp was bending one of the metal bars, with help from Robin, of course.

 

"C'mon!" he grunted. "Bend!"

 

***CREAK!!***

 

"There it is," Usopp spoke as he held it up, revealing it to be in the shape of the number 7, "Thanks, Robin."

 

"Anytime, Usopp." Robin smiled, taking a sip of her soup.

 

Luffy sat on Blizzard's back, trying to put the number 1 on the clock.

 

"Steady," Luffy spoke up, "steady."

 

 _"I'm being as steady as possible, Luffy."_ Blizzard told him.

 

"And...got it," Luffy smiled as he put the 1 on the clock, "thanks, buddy!"

 

 _"No problem, Luffy."_ Blizzard responded, wagging his tail.

 

Franky was bending a metal bar into the number 0 and helping to keep the clock upright was the General Franky.

 

"So that giant robot does have a purpose." Nami quipped.

 

"Hey!" Franky barked.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, but then, he heard and felt an all-too-familiar rumbling in the pit of his gut. "I'm hungry. Sanji~!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Sanji replied as he gave Luffy two legs of meat, "Here you go."

 

"Thank you!" Luffy beamed, then he took a big chomp out of one of the meats. "Mmm~!"

 

"You always come prepared, huh, Sanji?" asked Nami.

 

"Well, I am a first class chef," Sanji answered, "You gotta stay on your toes, especially with Luffy's appetite."

 

Everyone laughed at this.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

   And so the work continued. Zoro was installing the minute hand and the hour hand. However, he glared over at Nami, who was watching from a distance.

 

"Hey!" he called. "Get off your tail and help!"

 

"I am helping," Nami answered, "You work, I supervise."

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Quit yer yappin' and fix that clock!" Nami supervised. "Aika, you and Kumi drink some soup."

 

"Okay," Aika answered as Kumi lapped up a bowl of soup.

 

 _"Hot! Hot!!"_ the puppy exclaimed. _"But it's SOOOOOO good!"_

 

"Very!" Aika added.

 

"Yohohohoho!!!!" Brook laughed, making an odd pose.

 

"What's with the pose, Brook?" Franky asked.

 

"Can't you tell?" Brook asked. "I'm a clock! Yohohohoho!"

 

"You make a funny clock, Brook!" Aika giggled.

 

"Yeah, you do!" Luffy agreed, holding up a bone from one of his meat joints.

 

"Luffy! Brook! Stop screwin' around!" Zoro barked.

 

"Jeez. Take a pill." Luffy muttered.

 

"Thank you!" Sanji added.

 

Zoro grumbled as he screwed in the minute and hour hands. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

 

"Ahem!" Robin cleared her throat.

 

"I don't mean you, Robin!" Zoro added.

 

"I should hope so." Robin spoke. "Or you'll be sleeping alone, tonight."

 

"HA!!" Luffy laughed. "Whipped!"

 

Usopp emphasized this by flicking his wrist and making whipping sounds.

 

 ***RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!*** Zoro roared, silencing the duo.

 

"That's what I thought." he hissed.

 

"...Anyone bring a spare change of pants?" Usopp asked, causing everyone to laugh. "...Seriously, though."

 

"...Ew." Nami uttered.

 

"Zoro, this is your fault," Sanji added, "You change him."

 

"NO!!!" Zoro barked.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Rukia in a bikini*****

 

"Fuck my life." Zoro muttered, holding Usopp's soiled pants.

 

"Thanks, Zoro." spoke Usopp.

 

"Bite me," Zoro replied.

 

"Anyhoo," Luffy started, "back to making clocks!"

 

"Right!" Aika exclaimed.

 

The Straw Hats resumed building more clocks. Aika gave one of the bars to Franky, who bent it into a zero.

 

"Thanks, Aika."

 

"No problem."

 

Blizzard was giving Luffy a hand with another bar, which they were trying to bend into a 3.

 

"Come on...!" Luffy grunted. "Bend, will you?!"

 

***CREAK!!!***

 

"There it is!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Blizzard gave the 3 to Brook, who placed the number on the clock.

 

"There we are," spoke the Skeletal Horse Man, "now for the rest of the numbers."

 

"Here's an 8!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"Thank you!" Brook replied.

 

"Ooh, look!" Chopper piped up as he put the 8 over his eyes. "I'm wearing goggles!"

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "That's funny!"

 

Robin laughed at this.

 

After that, Chopper gave the 8 to Brook, who put the number on the clock.

 

"Thank you very much," Brook spoke.

 

"I got a 6!" Usopp exclaimed, holding up the number 6.

 

"Thanks, Usopp!" Brook replied, taking the six.

 

"Here's a 7!" Franky piped up, hold a 7.

 

"N-now, hold it!" Brook cried. "Slow down! I can only take one number at a time!"

 

"Sorry," Franky apologized.

 

Brook sighed.

 

"I'll help, Brook," Aika offered.

 

"Thank you, dear." Brook patted the Wolf Girl on her head. "I appreciate it."

 

"You're welcome!" Aika smiled.

 

So, the Straw Hats continued making clocks. Aika was hammering the number 7 in for Franky and Kumi was helping Blizzard place the 1 on the clock.

 

 _"Almost got it,"_ she spoke, _"almost..."_

 

Soon, she got it on.

 

 _"Yes!"_ the Akita pup yipped.

 

 _"Good job, Kumi!"_ Blizzard praised.

 

 _"Thank you, Blizzard!"_ Kumi smiled, wagging her tail.

 

Luffy placed the number 12 on the top of the clock...but it was upside-down.

 

"Uh, Luffy?" Nami asked. "Honey, that's upside-down, sweetie."

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, then he looked at the upside down number. "Oh. My bad."

 

He turned it around before putting it back on.

 

"That better?" he asked.

 

"Yes." Nami answered. "Good job, babe."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed before he looked at the clock. "Oh, look! We're done!"

 

"Yay!" Aika and Kumi cheered.

 

"Great job, everybody!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Hey, anybody know what time it is?" Zoro asked.

 

"Oh, sure," Luffy replied. "It's--"

 

***Grrrrrrrrrmmmbgh...!!***

 

"Lunchtime!" Sanji called.

 

"Woo hoo!" Luffy cheered. "Awesome, I'm starving!"

 

Luffy was the first one to get the cup of soup from Sanji. "Mmm, yum!" he hummed.

 

Next, Sanji handed out cups of soup to the rest of the Straw Hats.

 

"Eat hearty!" he told them.

 

"We will!" Aika replied.

 

It was another job well done for the Straw Hats.

 

**  
THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this one out, too.


End file.
